The invention concerns a filter system for filtering fluids, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a filter head, comprising a filter cup that is detachably connectable with its rim area to the filter head by means of a rotational and/or plug-in movement, comprising a filter element with preferably coaxial shape that is exchangeably arranged in the filter cup, and comprising a sealing device with at least one sealing area for sealing the filter head relative to the filter cup, wherein the filter element at an end face that is facing the rim area of the filter cup has a connecting end disk.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element, preferably in coaxial shape, of a filter system for filtering fluids, in particular of a motor vehicle, wherein the filter system comprises a filter head, a filter cup that is detachably connectable with its rim area to the filter head by means of an insertion and/or plug-in movement, and a sealing device with at least one sealing area for sealing the filter head relative to the filter cup, and wherein the filter element can be exchangeably arranged in the filter cup, and the filter element on at least one end face that in the mounted state faces the rim area of the filter cup has a connecting end disk.
Such filter systems or filter elements are used for filtering gaseous or liquid fluids. In motor vehicles and industrial motors, such filter systems are used for filtration of, in particular, combustion air or compressed air, fuel, in particular diesel fuel or gasoline, motor oil or hydraulic oil.
In known commercially available filter systems of this kind, the filter cup with its rim area is connected by means of a bayonet or screw connection by means of a combined rotational/plug-in movement to an appropriate receiving space of the filter head. The outer wall of the filter cup has in an area near its rim a circumferential sealing groove in which an O-ring seal is positioned. By means of the O-ring seal the filter cup is sealed in radial direction relative to the inner circumferential side of the receiving space of the filter head.
The invention has therefore the object to design a filter system and a filter element of the aforementioned kind such that a simple, reliable and robust sealing action of the filter cup relative to the filter head is enabled.